


Daddy?

by Smol_lou_lou



Series: Lashton Smut [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_lou_lou/pseuds/Smol_lou_lou
Summary: Luke goes out with Sierra on a date. Ashton's at home being looked after by Calum. Ashton doesn't like his daddy leaving him. Ashton is bad so Luke has to punish him. Smut happens.DO NOT REPOST OR TRANSLATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lashton Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920043
Kudos: 6





	Daddy?

3rd Person POV 

Ashton woke up to the noise of pots and pans banging around in the kitchen downstairs. He moved so he could be closer to his lover, soon to see that he has left. Ashton did not know where he went. 

Ashton walks out of their room (not forgetting his stuff animal) and made his way to the kitchen. 

Calum is trying to make this day as special as he can. He knows how Ashton is in his headspace when Luke leaves to go on a "date" with Sierra. (I love Luke and Sierra so, no hate)  
He just wants Ash to forget what today is. 

Luke always goes out without telling Ashton. He is just too scared of his reaction. 

Calum could hear the little pitter patter of feet coming down the steps. Calum sees the brunette boy walk in with his head down and stuff penguin close to his chest as he sat on the floor. 

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Calum questions. 

Ashton looks up to Calum with watery eyes, tears threatened to fall with every blink. 

"Ashton, daddy is going to be back soon. He only went to the store okay?" Calum goes over and picks Ash up from the floor and seats him in his highchair. 

Ashton remembers his daddy talking to him last night while he was getting changed. He said that he had to go out for something that management wanted him to do. Ashton suddenly feels all the anger and sadness he was holding in last night show through him. Calum set down a bottle in front of Ashton and Ash threw the bottle when Cal was not looking. Calum picked it up and sets it back on the tray and gave Ashton a pointed look. 

"One more time you do something bad you’re going to have to be put in time out until Luke comes home." Calum points his finger at him and stares at him. 

Ashton did not care though. He was mad that his daddy went out without him. And he knew why and who he went out with. Ashton kicks and screams nonsense and threw his bottle once again. 

"Ashton!" 

Ashton looks up to see the person he did not want to see, ever. Luke walked over to the thrown bottle and put it back on the tray. He picks Ashton up to take him upstairs to their bedroom, telling Calum to go home to Mikey. 

Ashton is kicking Luke and punching him. The pair make it to the room and Luke sets Ashton down on the bed.

"Baby, you were being a bad boy while daddy was gone." Luke walks around the room, looking for toys Ash hates. 

"Mm." 

"Babe, you need to come out of the headspace. You have to get your punishment." 

Ashton looked up at Luke and whimpered. He knew what was coming and he could not wait for his ass to be bruised the next day. 

"Daddy, please." He whimpers moving so he was on his knees. 

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed, motioning for Ashton to lay over his lap. Ashton did as told, his hard on rubbing against his daddy's thigh. "Ashton, I think you deserve 20 spanks. What's the save word?" Luke asks the smaller boy on his lap. 

"Penguin." Ashton says quietly, but enough for Luke to hear. Luke begins to pull down Ashton pants (ash wanted to wear Luke’s clothes that night) and started rubbing his ass. He brings a hand up in the air, then he slams it down on Ashton's bum. 

"Count," Luke speaks. 

"One" 

"T-two"

"Three!"

And they finally got to twenty. Ashton's ass was as red as a cherry. Luke pulls Ashton up on to the bed, with his bum up and head down. Luke gets in between Ash and licked his hole. He moves back to see the glistening muscle move, desperately wanting to be filled.

Ashton moans into his elbows, making sure not to be too loud because Luke never gave him the permission to yet. 

"Babe, make those pretty noises of yours. I want you to scream my name so loud that the neighbors are complaining about the noise." Luke licks another long strip on the shorter man’s hole. 

"You ready for my cock, baby boy?" Luke asks, grabbing a condom and lube. Ashton looks over his shoulder, looking at Luke's hands. He moves around and takes the condom out of Luke's hand. 

"I can handle it daddy. I want to feel your cum inside of me."

Luke looks at Ashton thinking that he was crazy. They never did anything without a condom. They just wanted to be on the safe side no matter what. Luke's smirk deepens as he opens the lube and squirts some on his hand to lube his dick up. Ashton smiles looking back at the blond boy. His daddy always knows never, never, prep him up (Luke always preps him every night just to be ready.)

"You ready baby?" Luke asks, the tip of his cock poking at the ring of muscle. 

Ashton only nods his head and mumbles a yes. Once Luke knew he was ready, he slowly pushes himself into the latter. He keeps going until he bottoms out. Luke starts a slow and steady pace, making them both groan in pleasure.

Luke goes faster, trying to find his release. Ashton whimpers and whines. Luke repeatedly hits Ashton's prostate making him cry out in so much pleasure. The stretch of Luke feels so good to Ashton, but it also burns which makes the pleasure more intense. 

"Are you going to behave when daddy leaves now Ashton?" Luke whispers in Ashton's ear, licking at biting at the skin, marking it. 

"Yes daddy! I'll, be your good little boy!" Ashton cries out. "Daddy, may I cum?" 

Luke groans "Yes boy, make a mess of yourself." And on cue, Ashton comes undone onto the bed sheets, Luke not far behind. 

Ashton whimpers as Luke keeps pounding his ass. Luke feels the familiar burn in his abdomen, signaling that he was close. Luke kept pounding Ashton's abused hole until he let out a pornographic moan, spilling into Ashton. Ashton sighs, relaxing into the dirty bed sheets. Luke opens the nightstand drawer to grab a toy that he knows Ashton loves. Still in Ashton, Luke carefully takes his softening cock and puts in a pink butt plug that has a princess crown on the end. 

"I know my princess loves butt plugs so, I put in your favorite one so, that you can keep me inside of you all day tomorrow so, you won't miss me too much." Luke says as he lies on the opposite side Ashton is on. Ashton moves so that he is laying right on top of Luke, snuggling his cheek into his daddy's chest. Luke securely wraps his arms Ashton's waist, whispering sweet nothings into his ear luring him to sleep. 

"Goodnight babe." Luke quietly speaks to Ash. 

All Luke gets in return is quite snores coming from his baby. 

Luke falls asleep to the sounds of his boys’ heart and tiny noises that he makes.  
<>


End file.
